Dreams Don't Always Come True
by Tsuikai
Summary: Okay people, this is the history of the Sonic Games from the start until about Sonic Adventure 2. It's how I'd have liked the series to go with some Romance at the end, not to mention TAILS IS A GIRL IN THIS STORY. Also, don't say Tails is male, i know.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams don't always come true!!! By Daniel Sargeant! Chapter one: A beautiful baby fox.

Upon the large and beautiful planet Mobius, a planet of freedom, caring and a place where _humans_ do not live. Evolved animals inhabit the planet. These animals can walk, talk, have brains and have technology as good as earths, if not better. This planet is plagued with an evil _human_ genius. His name, Dr. Robotnik.

He was brought to Mobius because of a freak accident the teleported him here and erasing all memory of the earth. He torments the planet and tries to gain leadership by force. If it weren't for one person, he would have succeeded. This person was a hedgehog. An extremely fast hedgehog, whom born 6:21 PM, June 23rd, 1989, making him eight today and nine in only a few months, he is 100 centimetres 3'3" in size and 35 kg in weight, add another 2 pounds for gear/attire weight. His occupation, Full time Hero. He likes Speed, freedom, adventure, and his friends, and hates Oppression, Dr. Robotnik and all other evil-doers, having to wait for something, anything slow, and water. He can run at 750-840 Miles Per Hour, this is only running, he can strike a hyper-speed at 960 MPH. Sonic has the extraordinary ability to naturally run at supersonic speed, speeds that exceed the sound barrier, which is 727 MPH. His aerodynamic, streamlined body structure enables him to keep these speeds, and surprisingly he can go for days without getting tired. The highest speeds Sonic has been clocked running at on sea level were in excess of 950 miles an hour, which is over 200 miles an hour over the speed of sound! He also manipulates his awesome gift into many special attacks. Sonic usually stops Robotnik; in fact, Robotnik hasn't had a single successful plan.

In another area, two middle-aged foxes lived in a small hut on top of Green hill. The foxes lived gracefully; they were not the friendliest of people. One of them, the female, was heavily pregnant. Neither one of them wanting a child. They decided that immediately after the 'brat' was born, they would behead it. Sonic eventually came across this information and had a chat with them about it. He gladly offered to take in the child as his own; in other words, he asked if he could adopt the child. The foxes and Sonic came to an agreement that he could have the child. Sonic, getting excited about having a younger child to call a 'sibling' ran off and waited the time when Mrs. Prower gave birth. The birth was a nice, quick and almost painless one. The awkward thing was, this baby girl had two tails. Sonic thought she was very pretty and after exchanging papers with the real parents, he took _Tails_ away. Her real name was Milies "Tails" Prower. But Sonic called her Tails…

Several years later. On Earth time that would be 364 days, 365 during leap year, On Mobius one year is 728 days and 730 during leap year. A leap year for Earth is every four years and Mobius it's every two years.

Tails was now eight years of age, Sonic was sixteen. The two grew a more brother sister like relationship more than a father daughter one. Sonic treated Tails as an equal and she always wanted to be as fast as he. Tails never learned to swim because Sonic never could. During their adventures, Sonic and Tails made lots of new friends and made up the team, the Freedom Fighters, an organisation against Robotnik.

Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius. She was fifteen at the time. Which exceeds the time she has to wait before being able to marry, she still, by law, cannot have children. She wants to be a strict princess when she is older. This squirrel fell for Sonic when they first had a small chat. Sonic the same, but he didn't want to say anything.

Bunnie Rabbit, now known as Bunnie Rabbot because Robotnik grabbed her and stuck her in a Roboticizer. It is a machine Robotnik built to make animals his robots. He nearly had Bunny till Sonic and Tails came and freed her. It was almost to late, both her legs and one of her arms was now roboticized. Bunny rewarded Sonic with a peek on the cheek and Tails by rubbing the top of her head. Bunny followed them on the adventures. She, if she lived on earth, would be Mexican, she has the accent.

Antoine D'Coolette, Antoine used to be a coward in the beginning. It was very easy to make fun of him with both his French accent and his supreme cowardness--and Sonic took advantage of that many times. However, he's grown up from that and displays more courage than ever before. He may be still a coward in some areas, but ever since Bunnie revealed that she liked him, Antoine has had more confidence in himself and the two are currently an inseparable couple. Sonic doesn't tease him anymore and the two have a better friendship as well. His father, General D'Coolette, was captured and roboticized in the early days of the war against Robotnik. Bunnie and Antoine left to live together saying goodbye to their adventures with Sonic.

Amy Rose, She's the bubbliest member of the Freedom Fighters, always on the go, and Amy Rose's background is about as mysterious and not known to anybody except possibly herself. Amy Rose's origins lie in the country of Mercia, an Old England like province of the Acorn Kingdom across the sea. There she lived for a while with her cousin, Rob O' The Hedge - leader of the Mercian branch of Freedom Fighters. When Robotnik took over, he made it his business to create several under bosses - the Mercian one being none other than Antoine's father - General D'Coolette--known as the High Sheriff! As things went from bad to worse, Rob sent Amy away to live in Knothole where she would hopefully be much safer. Since then Amy adapted to life and came to fall head over heels for the local hero - Sonic - where she assumed the position of his #1 fan and is ALWAYS on his heels! Sonic milks the adoration for all its worth but Tails is more or less indifferent to the whole thing - though she'll occasionally tag along with Amy from time to time on an adventure. As far as Sally's relationship with Sonic goes - Amy isn't all that hot about it at all really, but she stays clear due to respect of their relationship. If only she was a little older... Amy's biggest adventure came when Doc Robotnik discovered her and kidnapped her during his first unveiling of the Metal Sonic fiasco! Sonic rescued her and Amy popped up now and then - but with her being a little older now, Amy is now officially a full time member of the Freedom Fighters and follows off heartily on their adventures always ready to contribute a hand!

Sonic and Tails came across all seven Chaos emeralds during their adventures and soon after, Tails figured out what they were with her large intellect. Right now the adventures are Sonic and Tails only and this is where the real story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Angel Island.

Tails was flying the tornado, a plane created by Sonic and panted by Tails, over the sea with Sonic standing on the wing.

"Sonic, why are we going over to this island?" Tails asked loudly. The friction of the wind on the plane was causing a loud noise making it almost impossible to hear anything else.

"Remember what Sally said? About the legendary Super Emeralds?" Sonic asked back.

"Yeah." Tails replied.

"I wanna see them. Tails, find a place to land I will go on forward." Sonic yelled to her.

"Right." Tails replied. The plane was nearly Sea level. Sonic jumped off and transformed with the emerald to create a golden-like coating. Also reinforcing hi speed making him twice as fast than his hyper speed. Sonic race across the water and Tails flew off. Sonic soon came onto land where he ran through a forest.

Suddenly the ground burst open and something knocked Sonic back causing all of his Chaos emeralds to fly into the air. A red echidna caught all the emeralds and stared at Sonic.

"I would advise you to get off of my island." He said.

"Hey! Give those back!" Sonic yelled at him.

"I must reward you for bringing these back home. Your reward is getting off of my island alive." The red stranger offered.

"No way! Not until I get those emeralds back! And you aren't going to stop me from seeing the super emeralds either." Sonic put on a fierce face. Tails flew down.

"Sonic, the plane is parked and… uh, who is you're friend?" She asked. Both Sonic and Red looked at her.

"He is no friend of mine." They both said simultaneously while pointing at each other. The red stranger looked down on them both.

"Heed my warning and leave." He said and he ran off with the chaos emeralds.

"Hey! Bring those back now!" Sonic began to run after him as Tails followed by flying. They jumped over deadly pits and destroyed annoying robots. They swung on ropes and ran over pieces of ground that fell. Soon the came to a large rocky cliff. Sonic, using his awesome speed, ran up the wall and jumped from wall to wall to reach the top. Tails flew. Both of them ran forward till something hard and metal hit Sonic backwards. Tails flew over to him.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" She asked looking very worried. Sonic sat up.

"Ah… yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" He replied. Tails looked. There was floating a large robot that looked like an old fashioned kettle. It was painted black and had Robotniks ugly logo on the side.

"It's one of Robotniks robots!" Tails said in fear. She never liked Robotniks robots.

"Tails! You find somewhere to hide. I'll deal with this." Sonic said getting up.

"Right." Tails said as she flew over to a tree and hid behind it looking out on the action that took place. Sonic was fighting an enormous kettle. He used his Sonic dash a lot. The Sonic dash was a move created by Sonic that creates friction of movement around his body without him moving, it charges a large force in his body that once he has released his body's hult, he would shoot in a direction of his choice and if he came into contact with something else, depending on what it is, Sonic usually goes through it or damages it allot. Eventually the machine blew up and scrambled its pieces all over the little area they were in. Tails got behind the tree as the pieces shot past her. Thankfully the tree stopped any loose pieces from going through Tails fragile body. Tails walked over to Sonic who was studying the logo.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Eggman is here." He said. "What could this mean, what could he want here?" Sonic dropped the logo carelessly and walk toward the direction he was going in before. Tails followed.

"Sonic, if Robotnik is here, then what is he here for?" She asked.

"He must have heard of the Super Emeralds. That's must be it. He is here to steal those emeralds. We've got to warn that red guy." Sonic push himself into a dash. Tails followed.

After going through several more traps and using death defying stunts to get over braking bridges and landslides. Running on the sides of walls and though large hoops. They two ran towards a forest. Suddenly, out of nowhere a large ship came down towards them.

"EGGMAN!!!" Sonic yelled. The ship began to drop large bombs on the two. Sonic dodged them all but Tails was hit by one and fell behind. Sonic unfortunately didn't notice. He ran through the forest and the bombs stopped. Tails caught up to Sonic, quite unharmed. She was a bit bruised and scratched by nothing serious. They were on a piece of island just before a bridge in front of a large waterfall. Robotnik came out from the waterfall in a large machine of his with his favourite logo.

"Hedgehog, you have messed up my plans long enough. You will not ruin this one!" Robotnik threatened.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Sonic asked.

"I am going to eliminate you." Robotnik began to fire large flames at the two. Tails flew up high as Sonic pounded into Robotniks machine. Sonic continued to pound into the machine as Tails watch from the air. Robotniks machine soon burst and he was left in smoke and his craft in one piece except all the weapons and armour was destroyed. Robotnik fled yelling…

"You're going to pay for this!!!" Robotnik disappeared. Sonic continued on towards the end of the bridge, which led to a large hill he couldn't climb. The red stranger came.

"I warned you to stay of my island, now you will not get another chance."

"Hey, we need to warn you of something." Sonic yelled. The red guy stomped on a switch and the bridge collapsed. Tails began to fly holding on to Sonic and she attempted to get up to the red guy. He punched her in the head taking her out and making them fall.

Sonic and unconscious Tails fell into water as they reached the end of their fall. The collision awoke Tails and she realised she couldn't breathe underwater or swim. Tails and Sonic walked through the bottom of the water till the came up to a switch. Sonic was doing a good job at holding his breath, but it was clear to him that Tails needed to breathe, and fast. Sonic didn't hesitate to press the button. A gust of wind blew Tails and Sonic through the now open door and shot them out onto dry land. Tails gasped and coughed spitting out the salty water. Sonic was just huffing and puffing, regaining lost air. Soon after the two recovered they stood up. Tails turned to Sonic.

"What are we going to do, we can't go back," she said.

"I know. If that idiot thinks I'm leaving without seeing those emeralds, he's got another thing coming." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, this isn't just about the emeralds." Tails moaned.

"Fine, lets get going." Sonic replied.

"Right." And off they went they ran forward and come into contact with another robot. And thus began yet another fight, Tails looking for somewhere to hide and Sonic doing all the work. This boss was like a large pinball, but was no match for Sonic as it was destroyed in minutes. Soon after that, the adventure continued. Sonic and Tails fell under water again. They began moving forward and suddenly heard the noise of what sounded like a wall moving. They turned to look to see what the sound was. The wall really was moving towards them, so they moved faster. They just manage to get away with their lives. Tails and Sonic gasping for air as they left the water.

"Note to self. Stay away from water as much as possible." Tails said.

"Ditto." Said Sonic. "Lets go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Robotniks Plot.

Sonic and Tails met another dead end.

"Now what?" Tails asked Sonic, who was scratching his head.

"Don't know…" Sonic replied. The two were up to their ankles in water. "Think Eggman'll show?" Suddenly, Robotnik flew in. "Speak of the devil." Sonic said turning around.

"Prepare to eat my latest invention." Robotnik said.

"Tell me, Robotnik? What is your 'real' purpose of coming here?" Tails asked.

"Why would you want to know, Fox girl?" Robotnik

"Curious." Tails replied.

"I plan to steal the Master Emerald and use its awesome power to control one of my greatest creations ever made. It's an enhanced project, that once fired up, I doubt even that hedgehog or you could destroy it." Robotnik explained proudly.

"That's what you say about all of you stupid robots." Sonic mocked.

"You'll find out soon enough, you are trapped down here and you will not stop me from getting the master emerald." Robotnik yelled.

"So, there is a master emerald now, huh Sonic?" Tails said, making it sound like she had a plan.

"Yeah, I want to see that one too." Sonic Replied.

"Ha, you won't get that far, Hedgehog!" Robotnik began to drop bombs on top of Sonic and Tails. Sonic dodged, but one hit Tails, which sent her flying into a wall and knocking her out. Luckily her face was facing outwards of the water so there was no strong chance of drowning.

Sonic was left alone to take care of Robotnik. But Sonic made short work out of it for the sake of his unconscious friend. Robotnik left yelling…

"You're going to pay for this!!!" and disappeared as weirdly as he showed. Sonic went to care for Tails.

"Tails! Are you alright?" he asked waking her.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine." Tails said trying to stand. Suddenly the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly, water gushed out from underneath them sending them flying into the air.

Sonic and Tails both landed with a crash. Sonic recovered quickly, but Tails was in more serious pain than expected. She eventually recovered. The fact that she had to take so long and Sonic had to wait irritated him to death. But they were on the move once again. They suffered deadly traps and falls till eventually they needed to stop because of pain caused by them.

"What is this island called again, Tails?" Sonic moaned.

"Angel Island." Tails replied.

"Well, we've gone through most of it and I haven't seen Angels yet. I thought angels were good, not trap lovers." Sonic moaned more.

"This place holds probably the most powerful things on the planet. What do you expect?" Tails asked.

"…" Sonic couldn't reply. "Let's go." He said, they both shot off.

They came up to a cave like area. Robotnik appeared as usually.

"Now Sonic, you will die this time." He yelled in pride.

"Heard that one before." Sonic mocked. Robotnik pummelled his drilling machine into the ceiling causing rocks and spikes to fall down on the two. Sonic and Tails both dodged them this time. Sonic turned to Tails.

"Tails! Hide, I'll take care of this." Tails followed orders and ran off somewhere. Robotnik appeared from the roof.

"Now Hedgehog! Die!!!" Robotnik yelled as he made the machine charge at Sonic. Sonic ran at him and used his spin dash attack crashing right through the machine. The machine blew up and Robotnik was left floating in his hovercraft. "Why? Why do I always lose?" he cursed at himself.

"Need stronger material." Sonic mocked. Robotnik fled yelling his favourite line…

"You're going to pay for this!!!" Sonic turned around.

"Tails, it's safe now." Tails came out of hiding. She looked like she almost had a heart attack. "Are… you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…" Tails asked quietly, holding her chest and breathing like she had sprinted till she couldn't anymore. Tails walked over to Sonic and passed out, Sonic quickly grabbed her before she fell. Sonic picked her up and continued on for a little while.

(A/N: Ok, I hate to tell you this, but writing this is boring me, so I'm going to skip to the point where Sonic and Tails have found the location of the Emeralds. Sorry, but I want to get to the good bit of the story soon. Have I mentioned that on the Sonic Adventure 2 part, Tails will be replaced by someone else, otherwise it will ruin my idea and the plot of the story.)

Sonic walked in still holding onto the unconscious Tails. He placed her down on the floor then waited, no matter how irritating it was. It was a long forty-five minutes before Tails came to.

"Uh… Sonic? How… how long have I been asleep?" She asked rubbing her aching head.

"Long enough, can we go now?" Sonic moaned.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Tails moaned back. "I have a massive headache, my legs feel week. Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?" Tails attempted standing, but just fell over on her butt again. "I'll catch you up. Go on ahead." Tails said. Sonic nodded in agreement. Then ran off ahead.

Sonic ran up stairs and was taking a look at everything around. There were crystals everywhere. Sonic ignored them, only looking for the emeralds. He jumped onto this pink panel like thing and was teleported up to a higher floor where he began to run instantly. Sonic came up to a room where our red stranger was… Sonic pulled to a halt.

"You! I thought you should be dead by now." Red yelled.

"Nope, I told you. You won't stop me from seeing those emeralds. Once I've set my mind on something, I never stop till I succeed." Sonic smirked.

"Fine, then I'll be rid of you myself." Red said.

"Wait, just one question. Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Knuckles! Guardian of the Master and Super Emeralds. And, thanks to you, I guard the Chaos too." He replied proudly.

"Ok, nice to meet you, Knuckle-Head. If it's a fight you want, then come and get it!!!" Sonic yelled getting into fighting formation.

(A/N: Fighting scene people!!!)

Sonic charged Knuckles and smacked his fist into Knuckles face. Knuckles rebounded off the ground and thumped Sonic in the chest, taking his breath. Sonic kicked Knuckles in the stomach and jumped off. Sonic punched Knuckles, who blocked and attacked back. They both kicked each other away and started trying to get their breath back. Knuckles was about to attack again but the sounds of something being ripped out of the ground stopped him.

"Oh no! THE MASTER EMERALD!!!" Knuckles yelled running in the direction he should have been protecting. Sonic followed. Robotnik was ripping a large green emerald out of the highest pillar in the room. Sonic looked down at his feet and saw the seven Chaos Emeralds. He picked them up and put them away, just in case he needed them. He chased Robotnik past all the Super Emeralds, which he took a large glance at. Knuckles jumped onto the side of the Master Emerald as if to say 'it's mine'. Robotnik released some metal tentacles and electrocuted Knuckles off of the Emerald. Robotnik escaped with the Master Emerald. Knuckles looked to be weakening. Suddenly the ground shattered beneath them causing them to fall. Sonic looked up and saw he couldn't exactly jump out. Knuckles stood and smashed a wall open. He ran inside. Sonic followed. Knuckles stood on a teleport, as did Sonic. They were in the sky. Knuckles glided over a large gap between them and the other ledge allowing Sonic to pass. Sonic walked over to him.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Get the master emerald back for me and I will be." Knuckles replied. _'Ironic, I was trying to beat the crap out of him a second ago, now I have to trust him to save my life and the Master emerald.'_ Sonic looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'll take care of him." Tails said from the teleport. Sonic turned to her.

"Tails, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Just go Sonic, you don't have all day." Tails said. Sonic nodded and walked forward a bit. He transformed into Super Sonic and flew towards the Death Egg, Robotnik's latest creation.

(A/Ns: you all should know what happens now with Sonic. But what about Knuckles? Tails stayed with him so I'll say their little story while Sonic is taking care of Robotnik.)

Tails walked over to exhausted Knuckles.

"What can I… do to help?" Tails asked.

"Take me back to the Super emeralds." Knuckles stated clearly.

"K." Tails pick him up and place one arm round his waist and lifted one on of his arms over her shoulder. She guided him to the teleport and they returned to the emerald chamber. She carried him up to the emeralds and put him down.

"Place me on the green super emerald." Knuckles said. Tails did so.

"How come you are so weak now?" Tails asked sitting down by the emeralds, crossing her legs and holding her hands together. She began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Because I thought the Master Emerald could never be stolen on my watch, I never practiced being able to survive unless it stayed on its pedestal. I thought my power was out matched throughout the world, that only someone of my power would come close to taking the master emerald. Looks like I was wrong." Knuckles told Tails.

"You can never underestimate anyone. It will only come as your own pain. Like now." Tails said back calmly.

"Your hedgehog friend is going to have to be pretty fast if I am to live this." Knuckles said doubtfully.

"Sonic has this thing about showing up at the last minute. It's a habit of his." Tails giggled. Knuckles laughed slightly too. "Do you have any type of machine I can tinker with?" Tails asked innocently. At her age of eight, it was basically her way of saying 'I am bored.'

"You can fix up that plane of yours. I kind of sabotaged it." Knuckles said pointing at the tornado. Tails walked over to it.

"…You did quite a number on it. But this looks easy. I'll be done in mere minutes." Tails said proudly. She began work.

"You know that guy, the big elephant man." Knuckles began.

"You mean, Dr Robotnik, AKA Eggman as Sonic likes to call him." Tails corrected him.

"Yeah, he told me he would help defeat you guys if I gave him piece of diamond from the lower caves." Knuckles finished.

"You mean… he tricked you?" Tails stopped working and starred at Knuckles, lying on the emerald.

"Yeah…" Knuckles said quietly. He fell to sleep. Tails continued to work.

Tails had just finished work on the plane, and in good time. A large explosion was heard from above. Tails quickly got into her plane and flew out of the hidden palace. As she left she glanced back at where she came out of to make sure she knew where to go back. She looked up and saw a strange glowing green object in the sky. She flew towards it. Sonic was on the top of the Master emerald that fell down. Sonic fell off the emerald and landed on the top wing of the plane. A metal mechanic hand rushed out of the back of the back of the plane and grabbed the Master Emerald. Tails flew the plane back to the island. She landed inside the Hidden Palace. They placed the Master Emerald back in its pedestal. In seconds Knuckles was back on his feet. He thanked Sonic and Tails. After that, Tails and Sonic took their leave. The seven Chaos Emeralds scattered across the world… Although Robotnik was defeated… he did not plan on giving up…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sonic Adventure.

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws on my story, and just to fill you in, the whole main character selection being Shadow and Tails was not a mistake on my part as they are the official couple in this story. I'll probably do a Sonic/Tails(female) some other time.

Tails was in her workshop. She was ten now. Only two more Mobian years and she will be old enough to marry, since a 12-year-old mobian is like a 24-year-old human. Even though they look 12 and act 12. Mobian girls can marry at 12, Mobian boys can marry at 15. Mobian girls cannot have children till they are 18. At birth they are all given an injection that creates a harmless acid in the womb preventing sperm from entering if they manage to get past the hymen. Since hymen are usually broken during 'mating season' the acid remains even after sex. It vanishes like soap when the body reaches 18 years of age allowing sperm to get through to the eggs.

Back on main topic. Tails was creating another invention. A plane that can reach up to 689-mph, compiled of 2 jet engines. It makes to be the fastest machine ever made. Tails also has added an extra component to store power without blowing up the plane. She was using a very powerful power source. Tails got into the plane and decided to take it for a test run. She started it up and opened all the doors. She then flew forward and took flight. She swayed slightly but that quickly passed. She headed over Station Square. Sonic was relaxing on his chair with a soda and shades.

"Ah… there's nothing like a good holiday." He said.

Meanwhile Tails was still flying.

"Cool. It's going steadily. This is great. The engine sounds perfect. This power source really works… this is so cool." Suddenly the engine began to break up and slow down. "…That's not good." Tails said. The plane began to go out of control and Tails was busy trying to maintain it. She was flying all over the place. She flew towards the beach going down rapidly. She let out a horrifying scream before she crashed and was launched out of the plane. The plane fell to pieces quickly. A large explosion was heard from where Sonic was.

"Whoa… what was that?" He said. He ran in direction of the bang.

Tails was rummaging through the rubble till she found what she was looking for. She picked it up and walked away. Sonic appeared.

"Tails! It was you! Are you okay? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Tails said. They both began walking back to the hotel. They arrive around the back.

"What happened Tails? You're too good a pilot to just crash like that." Sonic said.

"I know. I was testing out my prototype with an enhanced power supply. Check it out." Tails pulled out the purple chaos emerald.

"Whoa, That's a chaos emerald." Sonic said surprised.

"I know. And I am testing it with a prototype plane." Tails continued.

"Why not just use the Tornado?" Sonic asked.

"Because, if my prototype is successful, it'll fly circles around yours." Tails said. "Come to my workshop. I'll show it to you. Come on, if we take the train to the mystic ruins, we'll be there in no time." Tails said walking to the hotel door. Sonic followed.

"Since when did you have a workshop…?" Sonic asked as they left.

Tails walked out of the train, as did Sonic. They walked towards a large building. They went up the first few steps.

"Here we are…" Tails said excitedly.

"Well if it isn't the meddling hedgehog and bratty Fox." Both of them turned around.

"Hey look Tails, it's a giant talking egg." Sonic said. Tails moved over to the side of the open area.

"Sonic, so glad to see you." Robotnik laughed.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same. But alas, you're too fat." Sonic mocked shrugging his shoulders.

"Silence! I am the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Robotnik yelled.

"Yeah whatever Eggman." Sonic said.

"That's it. You asked for it. Give me the chaos emerald you have Fox!" Robotnik ordered.

"No way, this is mine!" Tails spat.

"Then I'll have to take it the hard way." Robotnik left and came back with a large flying machine. Sonic waited to see what it did. "Sonic, you may be fast, but even you cannot escape heat seeking missiles!!!" Robotnik began firing large missiles at Sonic. Sonic jumped just before impact and ran along them one at a time and he tackled the machine. Robotnik roared in anger and pulled out these drills from the front of it and charged Sonic, whom was in midair. Tails swooped passed and grabbed Sonic. Robotnik crashed into the mountain and got stuck. Tails launched Sonic at the machine and Sonic collided with it. It caused heavy damage but Robotnik became loose. He began firing more missiles but Sonic dodged them all and they blew up on the ground. Sonic jumped in for a final strike causing the whole thing to explode and Robotnik was stuck on the ground trying to get his machine up. Tails pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"That was easy." She said, coming towards Sonic.

"AHA!" Robotnik yelled as this large machine hand came out and snatched the emerald.

"Oh no, my emerald." Tails moaned.

"Chaos! Time for a treat." Robotnik said as if to call a pet.

"Chaos?" Sonic asked confused. Suddenly this large puddle moved towards them and grew into a monastery like figure. "Hey, isn't that the monster I saw the other day?" Sonic asked.

"M.m.m.?!" Tails asked. She was obviously frightened. Robotnik threw the Chaos Emerald at Chaos. A blinding flash of light arose from chaos and when it faded, Chaos was bigger and one arm looked mutilated.

"Whoa, it transformed." Tails said amazed.

"Yes, yes. It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Listen up Sonic. Chaos will become stronger and bigger every time I give him a Chaos Emerald. And once I have all seven, I will use Chaos to crush Station Square and build my own empire. Eggtopia! The ultimate horror empire. Come Chaos, lets find some more emeralds, shall we?" Robotnik said. He threw down a large bomb like object and it flashed a bright light and when it faded, Chaos and Robotnik were gone.

"Sonic, what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"What else? Time to go searching for Chaos." Sonic laughed at his own joke.

"What?" Tails asked confused.

"I'm kidding. Lets go get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Right." They both ran off towards Windy Valley.

~~~Knuckles Story~~~

"Damn, what on earth happened. That blue liquid freak. He broke the master Emerald. I got to search for all the pieces now. Ever since I met that Fox and her Hedgehog friend. I discovered I needed to learn to live without the Master Emerald but as long as I stay looking for it. But because I practiced that and drained energy from the Emeralds. I also caused the island to fall if the Master emerald wasn't on Angel Island. This is so troubling. My ancestors would be furious. Well, I'd better get looking." Knuckles said as he walked through the busy town.

~~~Amy Rose's Story~~~

Amy walked into a shop. She collected her food for the evening.

"Oh… this is so boring. I wish something exciting would happen for a change." Bang!!! Something hit her, smack on the face. "Oh… why did I open my big mouth? Hey you!!! Watch what you're doing!!!" Amy yelled turning to see what hit her. A small baby bird was lying on the ground where it fell. "Hey…? Are you okay?" Amy said picking up the bird. A dark shadow appeared underneath her and she turned around to see what it was. A large hover robot was standing just a few feet away from her. It began charging. "AHHH!!!" Amy yelled running away with her fathered friend. She ran back into the shop and hit. Luckily, the robot was pretty dumb and left thinking she must have ran on.

~~~Sonic and Tails~~~

"Yeah! We found it. The first emerald." Tails cheered.

"Come on, Tails. Lets go find the next one." Sonic said, cheering inside.

"K…" Tails said following him. They walked out of Windy Valley and began walking towards the station. The silence was unbearable so Tails decided to bring up a topic. "Sonic…" She started, quite shyly.

"Yeah… what is it, Tails?" Sonic replied.

"Ya know Amy…" Tails asked almost so shyly that she was nearly whispering.

"Yeah." Sonic said, getting kind of confused at the fact that Tails is acting so shyly.

"Well… if she was to ask you… would you… would you…" Tails was hesitating, not wanting a screech from Sonic.

"What? Would I what?" Sonic said getting on the train.

"Would… would you marry her?" Tails said, still shy.

"WHAT! No way!" Tails dropped her ears giving her a sad expression because Sonic just yelled at her. "Uh… sorry. I just don't like talking about Amy." Sonic said down, expecting Tails to sit next to him, but instead she walked down to the other side of the carriage. She sat and pulled her knees up to her chin. She began to cry cause she really hated it when Sonic yelled like that. Sonic turned away from her, he wasn't any good at cheering people up… well, at least, he didn't think he was. The train stopped and Tails hastily got off and ran away before Sonic could say anything. Sonic went around the back of town searching for the Chaos Emerald as Tails went to the nighttime casino. Tails played a few games to release stress and got top score on one of the machines. She was rewarded with the Grey Chaos Emerald. She ran out and saw Sonic walking up.

"Sonic! I got it. I got the Emerald." Sonic ran over.

"Nice work Tails. That's 2 to us and one to Egg Head." Sonic cheered.

"Not so fast Hedgehog." Eggman said coming down. He sprayed gas over the two and nabbed the Grey Chaos emerald. Tails fell over and asleep. Sonic was slowly going down.

"Egg…… Man…" He said as he passed out…


End file.
